Truth and Dare, Done right, Warriors
by Tailzy
Summary: Dare 3 is up, please give your funny dares, Funny stuff, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own warriors**

**On in 5,4,3,2**

* * *

Hello!!!! I am Raggedtail, and I am your host of my new show _**Truth or dare, done right, Warriors.**_ Before I start the show I need to introduce our hosts and crew. First there am me. Then there is Crookedtail, our other host

Crookedtail: Raggedtail, what are you doing?

Raggedtail: Just ignore him, and then there is our camera crew, Redpaw and Goldenpaw!

Redpaw: Sup, I guess

Goldenpaw: Am I on TV?

Raggedtail: And there is our youth group, Sunkit, Blizzardkit and Swiftkit

Sunkit: Redkit, get me a doughnut

Blizzardkit: Sunkit, be nice to the apprentices, they might be your mentor you know!

Quickkit: *Doing Bunny ears behind Blizzard kit*

Raggedtail: Ok guys, all you need to do is send in a truth/dare including:

Truth or Dare

Who it is on:

Why do you want this person to be dared?

And I may include it on the show.

* * *

**Raggedtail: Red/Brown/Ginger tom**

**Crookedtail: Blue tom with broken tail**

**Redkit: Red tom [duh]**

**Goldenkit: Golden Tom [OMG]**

**Sunkit: Ginger tom**

**Blizzardkit: White she-cat**

**Quickkit: yellow Tom**

**Please give me dares!!!!**


	2. Minnie mouse dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or Jeff Dunham's Aachmed**

_**On in 5,4,3,2,**_

_

* * *

_

Raggedtail: Hello one, and hello all, welcome to my show,

Sunkit, Blizzardkit and Qucckkit: Truth or dare, done right!!!

Raggedtail: yes, Truth and dare, done right!!

*Off screen* Crookedtail: Apprenteces, over here.

Redtail: Ok.

Goldenpaw: Boss! *Focuses camera on Crookedtail*.

Crookedtail: Before we start the show I would like to say to all happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday!

Raggedtail: Crookedtail, did you go shopping?

Crookedtail: Of coarse I didn't, we are cats you stupid duck.

Raggedtail: um…we are Thunder clan, we don't hunt ducks, River clan, does, we hunt mice.

Crookedtail: Speaking of mice lets get on with our first dare.

Raggedtail: Ok, press the remote!

Sunkit: I got it, I got it!!

Quickkit: no you don't *steals remote:

Both: *fighting*

Blizzardkit: *steals remote* here you go sir!!

*Big screen pops out of wall*

Raggedtail: We have a dare from Bleachpaw [the bleach diary]

Dare: Get Darkstripe to dress up as Minnie Mouse, go up to Mousewhisker, and say, "I'm your inner self!" He'll totally freak : I hate Darkstripe and I don't like Minnie Mouse. And Mousewhisker just happens to have 'Mouse' in his name . . .Obviously, Mousewhisker can't know it's a dare, so it's just for Darkstripe and Minnie.

*Screen disappears*

Raggedtail: ha, that would be funny!

Crookedtail: Redpaw, set the teleport to the bad kitty forest.

Redpaw: OK!! *Sets teleport*

Raggedtail: Kits, press the big teleport button!!!

*Darkstripe appears* Darkstripe: Why am I here?

Crookedtail: You are dared to Dress up as Minnie mouse and go up to Mousewhisker and say, "I'm your inner self!"

Darkstripe: Why would I do that?

Raggedtail: Because if you don't, you will get a major punishment!

Darkstripe: Sheesh, ill do it, as long as you leave me alone afterwards.

Crookedtail: Kewl

Raggedtail: Kits! Get the costume!

Quickkit: here you go, sir!

Darkstripe *in costume* Aww, I look so creepy, I like it!

Redpaw, Goldenpaw, and all the kits: AWKWARD!!!!!

Darkstripe: watch it, I kill you

Redpaw: sure

Darkstripe: **SILENCE! I KILLLLL YOUUUUU!!!!**

Goldenpaw: ha, he funny!

Raggedtail: Redpaw, set up the teleport to Thunder clan territory, warriors den

Redpaw: sure

Darkstripe: *disappears into teleport*

_**AT THE FOREST**_

Darkstripe: now where is this mouse? *Walks into Warriors den*

Mousewhisker: *whispering* Berrynose, who is the mouse?

Berrynose:??? It's kinda cute

Darkstripe: Look, mousewhisker, im your inner self!!!!

Mousewhisker: Whaaaa!!! Your mean and ugly, and a poppy butt!!

Darkstripe: Ha, I like this!

Purdy: WOW!! I haven't seen a mouse that big since 1821!!! *Attacks*

Darkstripe: AHHHHH, evil elder!!!!!!!

Quickkit: ok, lets send him back to the forest *presses button*

Raggedtail: that was funny

Crokedtail: Kits, what do you rate the dare?

Sunkit: 10!!

Quickkit: 10!!

Blizzardkit: Ah, 9!!

Crookedtail: Ok, that is the end of today's show; see us next time on _**Truth or dare, done right!!**_

Raggedtail: I feel like we are forgetting something

* * *

Tigerstar: HAHA, he is in a mouse costume!!!!!

Hawkfrost: Ha!!

Darkstripe: How do I get this OFF OF ME!!!


	3. Who do you like more dare

**Thank you guys for your reviews, and yes I am an accepting dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

_**On in 5,4,3,2,**_

_

* * *

_

Raggedtail: Hello guys, and welcome to Truth or dare, done right!

Crookedtail: Have you guys heard what happened?

Raggedtail: no, what happened?

Crookedtail: well, Greystripes kits were recently made into warriors!

Raggedtail: what are their names?

Crookedtail: Bumblebee, Briarfur, and Blossomflower

Raggedtail: I always knew that Firestar would give Bumblebee his name

Crookedtail: Yeah, I bet he hates it

Raggedtail: a bee stung me once

Crookedtail: Why?

Raggedtail: I have always wondered what honey tasted like, so I stuck my whole head in the hive thing

Crookedtail: HA!!

Raggedtail: its not funny, I had to bath in the lake for about 3 moons!

Redpaw: Ha!

Goldenpaw: Ha!

Sunkit: Ha!

Blizzardkit: Ha!

Quickkit: Ha!

Crookedtail: well, speaking of Greystripe, we have a truth for him, sent in from Hopewish [Jessica Hope wishes]

*TV. Monitor pops out*

Truth: Have someone ask Graystripe if he likes Silverstream or Millie better in front of Silverstream, Feathertail, Stormfur, Millie, Bumblebee, Blossomflower, and : I said so

*Monitor disappears*

Redpaw: Ha!

Goldenpaw: all we said in this show so far was ha! We need a life

Sunkit, Quickkit, Blizzardkit: Ha!

Goldenpaw: why should I bother?

Raggedtail: Apprentices, set the teleported to Star clan and Thunder clans nursery

Redpaw: Ha! Ok

Greystripe: Why am I here?

Bumblebee: Why?

Blossomflower: I like it here!

Briarfur: Moo!

Stormfur: Why did you say moo?

Feathertail: Brother!

Stormfur: Sister!

Silverstream: Son!

Greystripe: Ehem!

Silverstream: O! Sorry hun! *Hugs*

Millie: Who is this ***** who just hugged you?

Greystripe: No one

Millie: are you on catmint again?

Greystripe: you're not my mom. I could hug who ever I want you!

Millie: yes im not your mom, IM YOUR MATE!!

Greystripe: Aww man!!

Raggedtail: Ok, Greystripe, you are forced to tell us which one you like better, Millie, or Silverstream?

Greystripe: No, I will never do that

Crookedtail: You better *Holds death berries in hand*

Greystripe: Ok ill do it!

Redpaw: *Focuses camera on Greystripe then all the family*

Sunkit: Ha!

Blizzardkit: Ha!

Quickkit: Ha

Greystripe: I like, neither of you better

Silverstream: *Slaps*

Millie: *Slaps*

Crookedtail: then whom do you like?

Greystripe: Sandstorm

Bumblebee: You like Sandstorm?

Briarfur: Sandstorm?

Greystripe: yes, I have loved Sandstorm since I was a kit, but when I invited Firestar into the forest, he claimed her, and I should have never brought him into the forest

Millie: I never liked you anyway; I only liked you for your money

Greystripe: but I am a cat, I don't have any money

Millie: so that's why I never liked you

Greystripe: Raggedtail, I WILL KILL YOU!!!

Raggedtail: *Screams helplessly while he beats him up* Redpaw… Press…. The… Teleport… button!!

Redpaw: *presses teleport button*

Greystripe, Silverstream, Millie, Bumblebee, Briarfur, and everyone elts disappears

***Afterwards***

Raggedtail: Redpaw, for saving my life from that crazed cat, I give you your warrior name, Redpaw, from now on you will be known as Redtail, I honor your courage and button pressing skills

* * *

Greystripe: I WILL GET MY REVENGEEEEEEEEEE!!

Millie: Have you been eating catmint again?

* * *

**Please send me your Truths/ Dares!!**


	4. Fairy dare

**I do not own warriors, but I may someday, but I do own my horrible spelling!**

_**On in 5,4,3,2,**_

_

* * *

_

Raggedtail: hello all to the show Truth or dare, done right!

Crookedtail: Raggedtail, I noticed today that my tail was crooked

Raggedtail: Wha? Since when?

Crookedtail: I don't know, maybe yesterday

Raggedtail: cool

Sunkit: Raggedtail, Redtail told me that a long long long time ago there was cats that started the clans, called Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar and Windstar?

Raggedtail: Yeah, why are you so surprised?

Sunkit: Well, there is Thunder clan, River clan, Wind clan and Shadow clan, but there is also Star clan

Crookedtail: yeah??

Sunkit: was there a Starstar?

Raggedtail:??

Crookedtail:??

Sunkit: was there?

Raggedtail: I never thought of that

Crookedtail: me neither

Sunkit: Cool, im going to go tell Blizzardkit!!

Crookedtail: Ok, here is a dare sent in by Lanepaw [justicelane2]:

*Big screen pops out of wall*

Have Firestar and Blackstar go around to all the Clans in a fairy costume saying, "I'm a really pretty fairy."

*Screen disappears*

Goldenpaw: Ha!!

Redtail: Funny!

Crookedtail: Redtail, set the teleport to the island

Redtail: OK!

*Blackstar and Firestar appear*

Firestar: Thunder clan is fine

Blackstar: Umm, Firestar we are not at the gathering no morz

Firestar: Are there hot cats here?

Quickkit: if you call me hot!

Firestar: AHH, KIT!!!

Raggedtail: wow, you and Blackstar are dared to go to every clan wearing fairy costumes

Blackstar: WE WILL DO IT!!

Firestar: YA!!

Crookedtail: that was easy

*Back at gathering*

Firestar: Guess what, River clan, I AM a pretty fairy

Blackstar: Do youz likez my pretyz ribbonz?

Tawnypelt: O M G!!

*At dark forest*

Darkstripe: his costume is more reticules than mine!

Tigerstar: Ya, mouse!

*Back at gathering*

Onestar: Why am I not in one?

Crowfeather: Leafpool!! I love you huns!

Breezepelt: Dork, I hate you dad

Crowfeather: I don't care

Breezepelt: Ha, those Thunder clan and Shadow clan nerds are dressed up as fairys!

Crowfeather: be nice or ill put you in the corner

Breezepelt: no, daddy, ill do anything, just not the corner *cowers*

*Back at Truth or Dare studio*

Blizzardkit: are you going to take off the costumes off soon?

Raggedtail: no, the will get it off, but after they find out about the shock collar I put on them!

Quickkit: that is mean, I like it!

Crookedtail: ok, thank you all for watching Truth or Dare, Done Right!


End file.
